


only You

by ThickyNicki



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThickyNicki/pseuds/ThickyNicki
Summary: Takes place after everything happened with the hunters. Theo is having a hard time trying to get all the blood out of his shirt when an unexpected guest comes by
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Secrets behold

**Theo’s POV**

I never would’ve thought I would be the one to do it, never thought i actually needed to care to be able to heal someone from their pain. Thought I could just do it and get it over with. But when Mason told me I _had to care_ to take away the pain, I didn’t really understand. Gabe, was that his name? I don’t really remember. He tried to kill us tried to make sure the supernatural were extinct. He tried so hard to end us all just for him to die like that, I don’t know why, don’t understand how someone so young hate someone for keeping them safe. But here I am kneeling across from his body blood and bullet wounds that were healing all over my shirt. I stand up look behind me to see Melissa and Liam standing there watching, Liam turned to me and looked like he was about to say something but he just looked back at Gabe’s dead body. Not everyone deserves to die, but you could never be to careful with karma. As I tried to navigate my way to the bathroom I hear something, and it was coming fast. Maybe there’s another hunter, I quickly turn around but it’s not a hunter at all, just Liam. “Are you okay?” He asked, “Yea, yea I’m fine. Just was looking for the bathroom.” I said as I pointed to the blood stains that were all over my shirt. “Oh, do you need help?” He said, “ I don’t mind.” His voice seemed so gentle and kind, like you wanna give him the whole world, and block out all the bad from it. “Nah, I think I’m good.” I say as I turned around. “Are you sure?” He said, “Yeah, Liam I’m sure I can handle a little but of blood.” I say as I turned back to face him. His eyes were looking at mine for just a moment until he looked down at my shirt. I don’t know what to do, do I say something. But luckily Mason comes around the corner. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” Mason said. “Yeah, no we’re fine.” Liam replied. “Woah that’s a lot of blood, Even for you.” Mason said as he pointed to my shirt, why is everyone commenting on my shirt all of a sudden. “Theo was just going to the bathroom, thought I’d just help, since... you know.” Said Liam as he pointed to my shirt with a little grin. Why is he grinning, there’s literally nothing to be smiling about. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Liam then said as he escorted me to the bathroom. I feel my heart start to beat fast all of a sudden and I don’t know why, and it’s kind of annoying considering- “Why is your heart beating like that?” Liam asks as we turn the corner. I don’t answer because I’m trying to think of a good reason as to why. But Liam cuts off my thinking. “Are you okay Theo?” “I’m fine, thanks for asking” I say, as I lift my hand to push the bathroom door open, Liam grabs my arm, “Do you hear that?” “Heartbeats, and there’s more than one.” I slowly open the bathroom door ready to pounce, but there’s just people, scarred and hopeless and they are all surrounded together. I’d say there’s at least 10 of them all together. I raise my hands slowly to show them I’m not any trouble, hopefully they can see that. As Liam does the same. “We are not here to harm you, it’s over now. They’re gone.” I say. As people start to get up, one of them notices my shirt, and their eyes widen. Why are people so difficult? “You’re one of them, you’re one of them wolves aren’t you?” They asked, I couldn’t just lie even though I could and I’m getting tired. What more harm could I possibly do? Liam looks at me like he excepts me to say something. Glad he knows that I’m the best chance of getting out of this awkward situation of inside this bathroom. “Sir, I don’t think that’s what your main priority should be considering that what you do in the next 5 or so minutes is going to cost you your life, I suggest you get a move on.” I say as I grin at the man, he looks harmless. When he leaves Liam starts to giggle a little bit. Is it just me or does he look different in this lighting? “Wow, didn’t think you would say something like that.” He says “What did you think I would say?” As I look back up from my shirt we lock eyes for a moment, then I glance at his lips. They look soft, wonder what it would feel like to touch them. What am I thinking? This is LIAM DUNBAR. But he seems so different, like I wanna cuddle him forever. What am I thinking, why am I thinking about him, about him like that? “I don’t know, just didn’t think you would have said that.” See he’s doing it again looking me in my eyes. How can you look someone in their eyes like that? And he knows what he’s doing I bet. He’s not stopping, is he getting closer? Or am I getting closer? I can’t tell, but one of us is getting closer to the other. “You basically begged me to say something.” I said as I grabbed the paper towel and put a little bit of water on it. “No! What are you doing?” Liam asked. I am so confused. “I’m trying to clean off the blood.” I replied, “You’re doing it wrong.” He said. How am I doing it wrong? He looks up at me and grabs the paper towel from my hand. “Scrubbing it like that won’t work. I don’t think it’ll matter anyway since the shirt is ruined.” Liam said as he looked down at the bloody shirt. “And it was a good shirt too.” I sigh “Eh, I didn’t really like it, don’t think it was your color.” Liam said. I am offended, I look good in everything, and anything. How dare he make such an accusation like that. Did he just get closer to me? Wasn’t he close enough? “Just think it didn’t fit you, that’s all.” He said as he looked up at me. Wonder what his lips would feel like, his eyes are so beautiful. He’s so close to me, one little peck won’t do any wrong right? The way he’s looking at me, touching me, it feels weird, like a good type of weird. I lean in a little bit, what am I doing? But he doesn’t move away he stays still. I hear his heartbeat, it’s beating pretty fast. Does he want this? But before I could say anything his lips are on mine. I’m a little shocked but I quickly regain focus when I feel his hands on my arms. He’s cold. I don’t noticed until now, but his heartbeat is more steady now, like he is more calm now. I pull away and his eyes are still closed, like he just went in for the kiss. He’s really cute when he’s not all angry. I start to smile when he opens his eyes. He looks so confused, it’s honestly so adorable. His heart starts beating faster, and his hands drop to his sides, and his head drops. He starts to scratch the back of his head. “I- I’m sorry, don’t know what happened.” Liam says. No, no , no I liked it. I grab his face with both of my hands and I just look into his eyes. He looks so vulnerable, like you want to harm anyone or anything that brings harm his way. Liam grabbed my arm that was touching his face. They’re still so cold. I start to lean in, then I kiss him. I open one eye to see his eyes shut tightly. Is that his tongue? “No need to apologize, I liked it.” I said with a shrug as I pulled away from the kiss. His eyes widen and he looks all confused, so I kiss him again, well technically I pecked him on his lips. “Why are your hands so cold?” I ask as I take both his hands into mine. They look so small. “I don’t really know. Maybe it has something to do with the temperature.” He said as he gulps. “Feels like you’re hiding something.” I say. “What gives it away is that your heart is beating. Fast.” “Really? Hmm didn’t notice.” He says as he heads for the bathroom door. “We’re not going to talk about this?” I say. “Talk about what?” He says with a smile as he opens the bathroom door. He cannot be serious right now. “What just happened no more than 2 minutes ago.” I say as I follow him out of the bathroom. We stop abruptly as we see people helping each other try to sort out the mess of the hospital. We can’t we ever leave a area without people getting hurt? I really don’t feel like helping, especially with the dead bodies that’s laying around. “Wanna get out of here?” Liam says, “I don’t really feel like helping out.” I’m surprised, especially at that. He’s worried about going to school, when he should be worried about what’s coming next. And why hasn’t he said anything about our kids that we literally just had not even 5 minutes ago? He should be begging me for more, he kissed me and I kissed back and- and- he should be begging for more. Why isn’t he wanting more? “So uhm- you wanna talk about what happened?” I ask as I hold the main entrance door. ”Nah, but can you give me a ride?” I can’t stop myself from smiling, why am I smiling? “I’ll give you a ride, if you tell me what’s going on.” I reply back to him. ”Mmm, I’ll ask Mason.” He says. What? Why is he asking Mason, he’s so annoying I can’t even bother. Just answer the question, it’s not that hard. I see him turn around and head back for the hospital. I stand in front of him. ”Fine, fine, fine. I’ll give you a ride. But we’re going to talk about what happened in the bathroom, at least.”


	2. I think I feel butterflies

We’re in my car, Liam is sitting in the passenger seat. He looks back for some odd reason, why did he look back, why didn’t I clean up back there?   
“Theo,” Liam asked, “Wanna have a sleepover?”   
I’m confused, no I’m flabbergasted, no, no, I’m- I’m...so glad he asked.   
“Didn’t you say you have school tomorrow?” Even though I kinda want to. What’s the worst that could happen?

”Yeah, but my parents aren’t home, they probably won’t be home for a while.”   
I felt my heart jump.   
“Don’t tell me you’re scarred or something.” Liam says, his hand is resting awfully close to mine.   
“I mean, it would be a upgrade from living in your car. How do you even shower? I mean you do smell nice.” He adds. He thinks I smell nice, I feel my heart jump again. It’s kind of annoying.

”So that’s a yes to you sleeping over?”

“We haven’t even talked about what happened in the bathroom yet.” I say, he thinks he could just change the subject like that? Who does he think he is?

”I liked it.” Liam said   
I almost swerve off the road. What am I thinking? Of course he liked it, why wouldn’t he? “Would’ve been better if it was longer or something.” says Liam, as he looks at me. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask. “Guess i’m saying that, it would’ve been better if it was longer, and we weren’t in a hospital.” as he shrugs his shoulders. Okay, his hand is definitely getting closer to mine. “Are you sure your parents will be ok with me staying here?” I ask as Liam fishes his pocket for his keys. “I think they’ll be fine with it, as long as we don’t make a mess.” He says as he opens the front door. I don’t know if it’s just me, but it looked like he winked at me. Did Liam Dunbar just wink at me? He told me to bring my bag with my clothes and stuff in it just in case, don’t know what he meant by that. We walk up the stairs, and down the hallway and Liam opens the door to his room. It looks good, normal I guess you can say. “Are you hungry?” he asks as he closes the door behind him and sits down on the bed. “Nah, i’m good.” I reply, “I’m going to get you towel and stuff so you can shower.” Liam says as he gets up from the bed and unlocks the bedroom door. I don’t remember him doing that. He comes back with a towel, shower cloth, and a bar of body soap. Hmm, I like this brand. I follow him into the bathroom, and I go in first while he’s behind me. “Excuse me.” He says, and he puts his hand on my hip. I’m surprised at first, but it feels nice. Then he let’s go with a smile on his face. “Let me turn it on for you.” He says as he bends down. I shouldn’t be looking, but he has a nice ass. “Here you go.” Then he stands up to leave the bathroom. I think I spent at least 20 minutes in there trying to make sure all the blood, and sweat came off. When I enter Liam’s room he has nothing on besides boxers. I can get an amazing view from here. Am i going crazy or something? “Hey.” “Hey, how was the shower?” Liam asked as he turns around to face me. “It was uh... it was fine.” I say back, “It was just fine?” Liam replies, and i nod. “Probably would’ve been better if i was there.” and I have to look at him in a certain way to make sure i heard him correctly. I walk passed and his eyes follow as he gets off the bed. My bag is set on the desk in his room, i go over to look for something and Liam stands next to me. I haven’t even thought of where I was going to sleep tonight. “Where am i going to sleep tonight?” I ask, and Liam makes a shocked face. “You’re sleeping with me, in me bed.” he looks so casual saying that, and he looks up at me, smiles and turns around to lay on his stomach, sprawled out on the bed. “How am I going to sleep on your bed?” I ask as I turn around and walk over to the end of the bed. “Just lay down, next to me.” He says as he gets up, closes the door, and turns off the light. He stands next to me, interlocking our fingers and drags me onto the bed. He let’s go and pulls the covers and lifts my arm. Which was on my stomach. Lays down on my chest and I take my hand and put it on his shoulder. I think we’re cuddling, it feels nice. “Goodnight Theo.” he says, then he lifts his head up, and kisses me on my cheek. I look at him, and he looks at me, he smiles then he comes closer and kisses me on the lips. It was too soft so I took my other hand and grabbed his face to harden the kiss, just a little bit. I pull away and he rest his head back on my shoulder. “Goodnight Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe😌


	3. Oh Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is short. I promise I’ll make up for it😏😉

I woke up with Liam’s heavy head on my chest. It was 8:43 a.m, didn’t Liam have to go to school? Why was he still sleeping?

”Liam, Liam wake up.” I say as I try to free my left arm from under him.

”No, stay here with me.” He said as he lifted his arm to rap it around my waist.

”Didn't you say you had school? You don’t wanna be late.” I said.

”You really think after everything that happened I would have school?” Liam said as he sat up and rubbed his eye. Now thinking about it, it wouldn’t really make sense now would it?

”Don’t you just wanna stay in bed, and cuddle.” Liam said as he laid back down and put his arm on my torso and putting his head between my neck. He started to rub his hand up and down my bicep and he lightly grazed over my left nipple. Why was he doing that? Did he know what he was doing? Why did I want him to do it again?   
  


I put my left hand on top of his hand and turn my head to face him. He was smiling but his eyes were closed. He looks nice like that, cute even.   
  


“Liam, come on get up.” I say,

”Why? It’s so comfy here... with you.” He replies, what’s going on with him? Not that I’m opposed to it.   
  


“What if your-“

”My parents aren’t coming back for a good while Theo.” Liam says as he cuts me off. Now he’s resting on his elbow and his warm hand is on my nipple. I can’t think straight, am I even straight? Never really thought about my sexuality that like that. But I’m willing to go the other route if that means Liam is my prize to take.   


“What’s wrong? Did you regret kis-“ I stop Liam mid sentence.   
  


“Of course not, I’m just nervous I guess.”

How could he think that it was his fault, and he was the one who kissed me. But he doesn’t look satisfied with my answer. So I lift his chin with my hand and sit up to kiss him. It was slow, but rough. I wanted to keep going but Liam stopped and pushed me off the bed.

”Hide! My step dad is here!” 

“But you s-“ 

“I know what I said. Hide under the bed!”

So I quickly crawled under his bed and stayed still to hear footsteps and keys jiggling. Then the door opens.

”Liam! Liam.”

As Liam step dad approaches his room Liam moves a bit to seem like he was sleeping, when he obviously wasn’t.   
  


“Liam, bud I’m so sorry but there’s all this cause chaos happening at the hospital, I won’t be home until late.” Liam’s step father said.

”The same goes for your mother too, don’t know when she’ll be back though. Are you going to be fine being alone?” He asked, 

“Yea, probably just call Mason to come hang out or something.” Liam replied.

”Alright, uhm... uh I’ll see you later.” Liam’s step father said as he headed for the bedroom door. Hearing him walk out out the front door was a relief, I could actually breathe properly. 

I crawled out from under the bed to stand up and stretch a little bit. When did I take off my shirt? I look in the direction of the bed to see Liam on his knees looking at me.

”Hey.” He said without taking his eyes off my chest.   
  
“Hi.” I said

Liam started to get off the bed and stood right in front of me. He looked up and put his hands around my neck.  
  


“What are you doing?” I asked, 

“Nothing.” He replied, 

“But you are doing something.” I say, 

“Am I really?” He said back, and with that he kissed me hard, like he went straight for it. I didn’t even notice I wasn’t breathing until he pulled away. I didn’t want him to stop. So I went back in to kiss him, my hands on his hips while his arms are raped around my neck. He bit my bottom lip, it kinda hurt but it felt good at the same time you know? But he pulled away and looked up at me.

”You know we’re all alone? “ He said, 

“Yea so?” I asked, 

“I wanna do something... with you.” He said with a smile. That’s when it hit me.

Today is going to be very interesting...


	4. Never thought I’d feel this way

“Wait, wait, wait , what do you mean?”   
I asked as I pulled away from Liam’s grasp. He smelled aroused, that’s making me feel aroused! What the hell? “I don’t know, well I do know, but now seeing how you feel without actually saying it says a lot.” Liam says.  
I’m now sitting on his bed thinking of a way to get out of this. But of course my plan doesn’t go how I wanted it because Liam thought it was a great idea to sit on my lap, like directly on my member and I don’t I’ll last very long if he keeps it up. Was I sleeping without anything but boxers?   
“Do you feel uncomfortable Theo?” Liam says.   
How can he ask that? Of course I’m anything but uncomfortable. He looks so innocent sitting on my waist like that, with his fingers trailing my stomach. I can’t think straight, I can’t even look at him in his eyes because I know that my friend will think it’s time to play. “Does it feel nice Theo?” Liam said breathlessly. I need to shut him out or something, because if he keeps going like this I’m not going to last.  
“Come on Theo, I know you want to I can smell it.” He keeps moaning after every sentence. He’s gone completely insane. I bite my lip to stop the groan that almost slipped out. I can feel him smiling. He takes my hands that were on my sides and places them on his thighs. Then he starts grinding his hips, he then bends down and kiss me. His lips are so soft. He keeps grinding against my member and when I move my hips a little bit he starts to moan. That’s what really sends me. My eyes widen as Liam gets off of me with a smile.  
“Wow, didn’t know you packed so much.” Liam said as he looked at my erection. He wanted me so bad, he’s going to get me. I grab his neck and get on my knees, he looks up at me. I don’t know what to do kinda, so I just improvise. I start to kiss him roughly while my hand his still on his neck, and he really starts to moan.   
“Lay down Liam.” I say as I let go of his neck. He lays down and I kinda don’t know what to do next. Maybe I should just do what they do in those porn videos, I’m pretty sure I watched too many of them. I pull off his boxers to see that I’m not the only one that’s hard. I spread his legs and go between them and start to kiss him again. He raps his legs around my lower back and grabs my face with both of his hands on each side and we kiss, I start to slip my tongue into his mouth, then I start to thrust into my boxes that are against his hole. That’s when Liam starts to really moan into my mouth. I can feel saliva all over my chin. I pull away to get a glimpse of a string of salvia come out my mouth and landing on Liam’s chin. He’s laying down and his chest is going up and down rapidly, and he just looks up at me. What happens next? Oh! Right the fun part. I take my hand away from his chest and spit on my index and middle finger, then I look back at Liam who is resting on his elbows looking at me.  
“I saw it somewhere.” I say,  
“Are you sure that’s safe?” He asks,  
“Yea, people do this all the time.” I reply,  
“We’re they men or women you saw them do it on.” He asks,  
“Both, I guess. That doesn’t matter right now.” I say.  
Great all the spit dried up. I spit on my two fingers again and bring them down to Liam’s entrance. He moans my name then bites his bottom lip. I lean down between his legs and start to kiss him as I rub my two fingers that are covered in saliva against his hole. I start moving down a little bit. I start kissing his cheek then moving down to his neck. He smells nice right there. I wanna leave some type of mark so badly but I know I can’t because it’s not going to last. So I just lick up and down his neck. I saw this thing happen in one of the videos where the dude shoved his fingers inside the other person’s mouth, I think I wanna try that. I move my hand away from his hole and bring my two fingers up to Liam’s lips.   
“Come on open up for me.” I say as Liam looks at me then looks at my fingers.  
He closes his eyes and opens his mouth and I insert my fingers. His mouth feels so warm against my fingers as his tongue slides all around my two fingers. I get this tingly feeling down below, I look down and of course it’s erect, I’m not that surprised, it kinda hurts. I look back up when I feel Liam’s head is bobbing, going back and forth on my two fingers. Wonder what it would feel like if he did that on my... would he want to? Should I ask? Liam pulls back so my fingers are out of his mouth and starts to take off my underwear. I swear I had on a shirt and pants when I went to bed last night.   
“Woah that’s big.” Liam says as he looks up at me,  
“Is it going to fit?” He asks.   
It should fit though right?  
I look at him with a grin and nod my head. I kiss him as he rest his elbows so he’s laying down. I pull away to take my two fingers that were in his mouth and put them in my mouth. I think I coated it enough with spit, and bring them back down to his entrance and start to rub my fingers around it. He moans into my mouth and I pull away to look at him. He’s so pretty like this. He lifts his hands and put them on either sides of my face and kisses me. I think it’s time. I slowly start to insert my index finger and that’s what really hits it. Liam let’s go of my face and starts grabbing the bed sheets and moans loudly. His heart is beating fast. I start to kiss his cheek trying to calm him. That’s when I start fingering him with my index finger, want him to get use to it before I add my middle finger.  
“You okay?” I ask,   
His face is all scrunched up, but he nods.  
“Good.” I kiss him on his collarbone.  
I remove my fingers from his hole in a quick motion and he hisses. I spit on my fingers again and put my index finger back into him. He starts moaning, it’s nice hearing, seeing him like this. After a few strokes I add my middle finger.   
“Fuuu- mmmhmm.” He says as he looks up at me and nods his head.  
As I scissor my fingers inside of him, I start to jerk myself, but not too much. After a good minute, I remove my fingers slowly, but Liam still hisses at the feeling. I look at him and he nods. I move my hand away from his hole and spit into it and try to slick it up and down my cock. I don’t think this is very safe.  
“Where’s your lotion?” I ask, because I don’t wanna hurt him during this process.  
He sits up and opens the little dresser that’s next to the bed and pulls out some baby oil. Better than nothing.  
I grab the baby oil from his hands and squirt some onto my hand, then I slick it up and down my cock.   
“You ready.” I ask Liam. He just nods while looking down at my dick.  
I take the tip of it and swirl it around the entrance. Then I put the tip in. Things really escalate. His hand moves up to my arm and he squeezes it, tight. Then I start to put more in going in slowly. His face is scrunched up again and I can’t see his eyes.   
“It’s okay, Liam.” I say as I take my oily hand and move it to his face and slowly caress it. He moans out something and he breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. I move my hand back to my back to my cock and start pushing more into him. He squeezed my arm tighter. I swear I’m bleeding. When all of it is inside I start to thrust slowly into him. He let’s go of my arm and I see a glimpse of blood on the tips of his fingers. His chest starts going up and down. He feels warm and tight. I start to thrust a little faster and that’s what really did it for him. He kept moaning the same curse word over and over. His own cock is hard and his not even touching it like they usually do in those videos. I want him to cum the same time I do, don’t want him holding it in you know?   
“Oh my... fuuuckkk Liam.” I say and I start to go a little faster.   
I grab both of his thighs and start to squeeze them as I’m thrusting into him. I think I’m close. Do I cum inside of him? Do I take it out?   
Before I could even make a decision I’m at my climax, I want to keep going the releasing feeling. I don’t even notice I’m smiling and my eyes are closed.   
“Imma-... mmhmm Liam...” I try to say put it happens... I cum inside and I let out a low growl. Liam is still moaning up a storm. He looks so good like this.   
“Fuccc-.... don't-... mmmhhmm.” I think that’s what Liam says, I’m not really sure though.  
I give in a few more thrust and I start to calm down. I look down to see Liam still grabbing onto the bedsheets and his eyes are closed shut, and his mouth is open wide. I take my cock out slowly and I think that’s what really does it for him because when I took it out Liam starts trembling and and droplets start coming out of the head of his cock. It takes me a second to realize I came inside of him... with my cock. I’m really leaving on the edge. When Liam starts breathing more slowly I bend down and kiss his neck, then move up to his jaw. He lifts his arms and raps it around my neck. I’m still between his legs, so he does the same with his legs as well.  
He kisses my cheek and starts to rub my back.  
This feels nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, nah nah this is horrible🥰


End file.
